


A Love Story - or how stubborn Alphas always get their way

by Kira_dark_wing



Series: Weres have all the fun [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: Harlequinkradam, M/M, Werefoxes, werewolf!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_dark_wing/pseuds/Kira_dark_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is a werefox, which is really unfair, because everyone else in his family is a werewolf. No one treats him differently, but Kris feels like he doesn’t fit in. Until he meets Adam Lambert, the new Alpha for the Arkansas region.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story - or how stubborn Alphas always get their way

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from Harlequin Kradam over on LJ. the full prompt is beneath:
> 
> 10\. Kris Allen is a werefox, which is really unfair, because everyone else in his family is a werewolf. No one treats him differently, but Kris feels like he doesn’t fit in. Until he meets Adam Lambert, the new Alpha for the Arkansas region.
> 
> Adam’s all sleek black and sparkly and gorgeous, so Kris should totally feel out of place, and yet he feels like he’s known Adam all his life. Kris has never gotten along with anyone so well, and he’s feeling comfortable in their friendship until Adam informs Kris that he plans on making Kris his mate, despite Kris’ objections that a werefox and a werewolf can’t be a mated pair.
> 
> Can Adam prove to Kris that the ways they’re similar matter more than the ways in which they’re different, and make him believe that love really does conquer all?
> 
>  
> 
> GORGEOUS art over [here](http://i190.photobucket.com/albums/z58/_meil/Big%20Bang/HK12-wolf-fox.jpg) by the amazing casandra_ml

Kris hated the full moon. He hated watching just about everyone he knew change into their gorgeous, and _huge_ , wolf forms, while he changed into his scruffy, _tiny_ , fox form. Why, oh why does he have to be a werefox when his entire family are werewolves?  
And to make matters worse they were meeting the new alpha of the Arkansas region that night. Kris was worried, though he refused to show it, the alpha had the power to throw him out of the pack, refuse him right to even enter his home state or see his family - or he could even kill Kris without any repercussions from his friends and family. It was his right since Kris was a fox and not a wolf. Contrary to other non-wolf weres he had heard of, he had never hated that stupid gene that made him a fox. He didn't hate his dad nor his dad's family for having that gene that randomly made some members of the family foxes instead of wolves. He just sometimes wished that it had skipped him. 

Just then the alpha stepped out of the shadows. Kris kept his head down, trying to avoid getting the alpha's attention. He later learned that that particular feat would be impossible.

The alpha walked right over towards Kris, looking amazing, all sleek black fur and glowing blue eyes. Kris ducked showing his submission and in return the alpha... Licked him?! Kris grumbled inwardly, his fur would be impossible now. 

~*

Adam looked around at the Conway pack. It was one of the largest in the region, and the last one for him to visit. As the new regional alpha he had to decide which pack he was going to make his primary, and he thought that the Conway pack just might be it. There was no posturing just because he was coming, no showing of and most importantly NO bitches trying to get his attention. The word of his preference hadn't come out yet, but it still annoyed him greatly since he knew that they were only trying to get one over everybody else. 

His internal grumblings were cut off as his nose caught the most gorgeous scent. He walked out of the shadows tracking that delicious scent, following his nose to a pretty little fox sitting by an older female. The fox ducked his head submissively, his scent slightly soured by uncertainty. Adam had heard tales of how other alphas killed non-wolf weres so the fox's uncertainty was legitimate, but Adam wasn't one of those monstrous alphas. He licked the cute fox, almost snickering at the look the fox gave him. He was simply too cute for words. He couldn't wait to see his human form.

He gave the Hunt Howl, and the pack all followed him. He didn't even notice that the fox wasn't with them until they came back to the clearing and saw him laying there chewing on the remains if a rabbit, and judging by the pile of bones laying next to him it was his second. He looked at them with a look that seemed to say 'what took you so long?' and it made a huge lanky wolf next to him huff out a laugh. It would appear that they were close friends, and Adam felt jealousy burn in his gut at the bond between his fox and the wolf. It was totally uncalled for, but he couldn't help it, he wanted that cute little fox. He wanted him as his, and only his.

~*

Kris woke up well rested. Unlike the nocturnal wolves, who was still sleeping, his fox made him sleep during the night, thus he was well rested and ready once morning came. He started on breakfast, a chore that had become his since he was the first up after the full moon and because he had learned most of his cooking skills in his mama's kitchen. He went a little more overboard than usual since the Alpha was joining them for breakfast, and he wanted to thank him for letting him live. Plus the alpha's scent was delicious, and Kris wanted to impress him.

The first in the kitchen wasn't Cale as he had expected, but a tall, dark haired stranger with the most beautiful blue eyes Kris had ever seen. He blushed, and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kris," he said smiling.

The stranger took the offered hand and smiled back. Wow, he had a gorgeous smile.

"I'm Adam, the new Alpha," and there he went, crushing on someone wayyy out of his league again.

"... umm, this might be rude, but are you a wolf or are you the fox?"

~*

_'Why don't I have any filter?'_ He cursed himself. 

Here he was standing in the kitchen of the pack house, holding the hand of the most adorable guy he had seen in a long while, and then he goes and ask something like that. He could feel the tension suddenly filling the others body and he hurried to explain. 

"Nothing bad I promise, I just wondered since you seem to be unusually perky after a full moon, and," he trailed off at the wondering look Kris, _'Such a pretty name,'_ shot him. 

"I'm the fox," Kris answered him with a very pretty smile. The boy really was perfect. 

"You play guitar?" he couldn't help but ask, the calluses he had felt sending his mind to the gutter. 

"Yeah, a little," Kris was blushing again. It made Adam want to lick him, again. 

It really should be illegal to be so cute, yet really hot. Kris was perfect for him, now to find out if the boy played for his team. 

"So what can I do?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves. 

Kris handed him a knife and pointed him towards a bowl of fruit and a bunch of vegetables laying on the counter. 

~* 

Adam was... Wow. Kris could barely stop blushing around the handsome wolf, and watching him in the kitchen spoke to his baser instincts. He had always had a bit of a competence kink, and the way Adam was handling the knife was hot. 

The two was still talking when the rest of the pack joined them in the kitchen, Kris blushing when his mother winked at him. Why did she have to know his type? 

~* 

Adam was getting frustrated. It had been three months since he met Kris Allen and he was not one step further in making that cute fox his, his fox, his _mate_. Kris always excused himself whenever Adam got close, always blushing and avoiding his attentions. It was so frustrating and he was almost always sporting an erection whenever he had spent any sort of time with Kris. He decided that he would corner Kris that night, at the pre-moon feast, and make him understand just what he meant to Adam and what he did to him. 

Adam could barely keep his jaw off the floor when he saw Kris, damn he looked delicious. Dressed in a pair of the tightest jeans he had ever seen and a white button-down that hugged his beautiful chest Adam's mind had vacated to the gutter. All through the feast Adam kept talking with Kris, charming him and constantly making him blush, the boy was simply delicious. 

~* 

Kris gulped when Adam cornered him the kitchen. 

"I don't know why you avoid me, and I'm tired of being subtle. I want you, I want you so much it hurts when you turn away from me. I hate it when I see you laughing with the pack, but as soon as I come over, you clam up. Why do you always run away from me?" Adam asked him, ending in a whisper as he rested his forehead against Kris'. 

"I... I... why would you want me? I'm just a fox, a small insignificant part of the pack, nobody worth mentioning. You can have anybody you want, why go for me?" he hated how tiny his voice was. 

"You are PERFECT, and dammit Kris you make my head spin. That first full moon when I came to the pack your scent... I've never smelt anything so delicious, so beautiful. I wanted you even before seeing your human form. I still do," and with those words Adam kissed him. 

Kris felt like his body was on fire, the kiss the centre of his entire world. Damn, Adam was a fine kisser 

~* 

He could barely believe he was actually doing this, finally kissing Kris. When they broke apart for air, Kris gave a small whine of loss that went straight to Adam's cock. After that he couldn't hold back anymore. He dragged Kris with him to his room where he, after locking the door, pressed the boy up against the wall and kissed him again. He was not going to let Kris out of this room without claiming him. 

When his brain came online after the drugging kisses he kept taking from Kris' lips, they were laying on his bed naked. The sensation of skin against skin made his blood burn and his wolf howl in victory. Kris was his, and he was never going to let him go. Kris moaned when he grabbed his ass and ground their cocks together, and when he bit down on his shoulder Kris screamed. The boy was so deliciously responsive to everything Adam did; he couldn't wait to see how he took to getting fucked. 

Adam could barely think when he finally entered Kris. The fox was so tight and hot around him, so very sensitive to everything. Kris hadn't stopped moaning since Adam prepared him, and now he was practically silent. He just laid there his mouth open, back arched eyes filled with wonder. He was perfect. 

~* 

Kris screamed when Adam finally allowed him to come. The Alpha had kept in on the edge for what felt like hours, the man always cutting him off just before the end. He slumped down on the bed his hips kept in a death grip by the wolf still fucking him, still claiming him. When Adam pulled him up to sit in his lap, still impaled on his cock, and bit down so hard on his neck that he broke the skin, Kris screamed and came again. He could feel the Alpha's knot forming, locking them together for now, the bite connecting them forever. Kris sighed happily when Adam laid them down on their sides, Adam's cock still pulsing, filling him with come. He could feel the bond between them, lighting up his brain with Adam's feelings. Happiness, joy, love and worry, the last one making him frown. He sent back his feelings of love, contentment and joy, the joy of being claimed by Adam. They fell asleep still connected, so happily in love. 

The next morning Kris woke to a pleasant soreness whenever he moved and an empty bed. He was just about to get up when Adam entered the room carrying a tray with breakfast on it if Kris nose was correct. 

"Good morning, baby," Adam said, kissing him softly. "Your mom made this, said it was you favourite. And can I just say that you have the coolest mom ever? She is seriously awesome." 

"She is," Kris said munching on his mom's cinnamon pancakes. She was the best mom ever. 

"Are you... are you really happy that we're mated?" Adam asked him, looking down at the covers. 

"Adam... look at me, please," Adam looked up, meeting his eyes. "I'm ecstatic. I still don't understand what you see in me but you're mine now, and I'm never letting you go!" 

Adam took the tray away from him, and then he pounced. It was a perfect way to start their new life together. 


End file.
